


Daddy’s boy

by SweetestKillian



Category: Captain - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestKillian/pseuds/SweetestKillian
Summary: Just a little one shot when Emma comes home and sees what her two boys are up too.





	Daddy’s boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out too my friend Gab who helped me out with the editing and the title! Love ya girl.

Emma came home from the station, a smile appearing on her lips as she caught a glimpse of her two greatest loves playing in the kitchen.

Killian was laying with his back on the floor and Evan quickly took advantage of the position to crawl up and kiss his dad's face all over.

Emma giggled, “You're in a little dilemma there, aren’t you, pirate?”

Killian chuckled and in between kisses from their son, he managed to say, “Nothing I can’t get myself out of, Swan.”

He scooped the wiggly toddler up in his arms and walked over to Emma, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Got yourself a daddy’s boy, huh?"

"Dada," Evan squealed, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

Emma’s eyes widened and she looked up at Killian who, from his expression, seemed to be just as shocked.

"Killy, did he just--"

Killian smiled wide, tears filling his eyes; he nodded, not trusting his voice.

Evan placed his tiny hand near Killian’s jaw and repeated, “Dada," basking in the reaction he got from his parents.

Killian smiled again and muttered, unable to stop the tears from flowing, “That’s right, baby boy. I’m Dada.”

Emma hugged both of her boys, not being able to believe that this is what her life had become. She never thought, not even once, that she would finally find happiness and love.


End file.
